Broken Sanity
by Nepholim
Summary: Unsure of what to do but follow through with his quest, Toon Link entered a temple with a churning gut to find he should've gone with gut instinct instead of his guides words of encouragement.


_Okay; these types of stories aren't usually what I'm known for, but with things building up and me about to leave on a vacation with my family I decided I needed to give you guys _something _and not just say okay; bye, the stories post-poned until I get back in ten days! Which by the way; it is and shall be. But for those who've forgotten which story I've decided to speak of, it is _The Meaning of a Name_. Sorry, but I'm a little stressed for time with summer classes._

_Okay; as always, I don't own the characters, neither the place actually.  
Thank SRA2 on dA for this area.  
_

* * *

Link glanced up ahead, looking back carefully at the King of Red Lions, making an uncertain gesture towards the unlikely looking temple. Receiving a nod of assurance, Link turned around, biting his lip as his blue eyes caressed the walls of the entrance. Noting the strange markings he would just have to guess were ancient Hyrulain. Shaking shaggy blond hair from his eyes and straightening his night-shirt he proceeded to follow through with his quest; entering the temple. Darkness was the first thing that met Link's gaze, like in all temples; though this was different. It felt as though eternal, forever going on, and never ending. Insecurity twisted in his gut as he was once again tempted to go and ask the King of Red Lions if this was truthfully the correct destination, but was highly discouraged as he began to see a flickering light in front of him.

Reaching the glowering light; he glanced at his surroundings finding, with a sinking feeling, a maze. No map was here, at least he had no map at the moment…and if he did; he'd of already guessed he wouldn't be able to follow it any easier than a guessing guide. Of course, just the idea of a guide made Link want to jump at the chance. Glancing once more at his surroundings, there were four entrances; one blue, one violet, one red and one green. Lifting a single finger in thought, he began the simple luck game of 'iny-meany-miney-moe' to see which corridor he would be taking. As his words seemed to echo loudly his finger took several turns at the blue and red corridor, and once or twice at the lilac but his decision was made when the words 'I choose you' left his lips.

The green corridor seemed to grow larger and more evident in its seemingly growing girth with each sinking step he took. His demise was surely to be this temple…or at least something of him would die. Checking his gear with a glance over, he began his strenuous journey across the thresh-hold and into his newly acquired fate with little less enthusiasm needed. His first steps were the hardest, as they were for everyone. Each single clanking of his sword against his shield and soft pats from his boots hitting the stone corridors seemed to cause him to die inside a little.

The scenery around him became more decorative, windows here and there, a few spikes shooting out from the side of the walls. At these moments Link was gladdened by the fact he'd never been tall, he knew his shape would more than likely never grow taller than 5'4" or 5'6" which had been a little shorter than his father at 5'8" and a tiny bit taller than his mother who had become stunted at 5'4". Something tickled the edge of his conscious, bothering him and warning him of something…telling him something didn't feel right. Link's eyes scanned the certain corridor he was in, and it looked the same as all the others, nothing new, nothing original. Yet the feeling of something rotting in his stomach churned as his blue eyes leveled off with the spikes at the edge of the room.

A blue fish was held there, blood trickling and quenching the thirst of the cool stones. Bloodied blue outline impaled, red globs of flesh oozing out the red liquid, milking it as other unsightly masses of organs spewed from the stinking flesh. Forcing his gag reflex to stop working, Link's eyes watered in the slightest, tears slipping from both sides as he felt his stomach take a flip and dive into his maw. Turning to the side; he let any meal he'd gotten down these past few weeks leave his digestive system. A sticky mass of brown and yellow fluid reeked as he pulled away from the floor; clutching his stomach with one hand, and wiping away the remnants of the liquid with the other. Swallowing the rest of the vile that resurfaced as he glanced up once again at the gory mess above him as he continued on past.

Horror stricken; Link turned the next corner to find a duplicate of the room just left. Unbuckling his shield from its strap; he held it up to his chest as he once again ducked past the gory mess, only to have his shield torn from his grip. Crying out in surprise, he jumped backward, watching with amazed blue eyes as his sword was torn to shreds by a Mothula. Unsheathing his sword, he held onto to the sheath, using at as a shield as best he could, only to find a Miniblin clutch the make-shift shield and pull it away from him. Growling in irritation, Link thrust his sword forward; striking the thing in its stomach, forcing it to let go, but unlike all the other monsters which disappeared, this one clutched it stomach and screeched.

Its death cry reverberated throughout the walls, echoing every hundred times as blood spilled from the wound as it clawed at its stomach to stop the pain, or trying. Claws sunk into its flesh allowing more and more sticky crimson liquid to disperse from its owner. Flinching in dismay as the beast fell upon him, staining his clothing blood red. Tossing the body away, he shivered at the unnatural crunch it seemed to give as it landed upon the solid floor.

Staring up at the last monster, his eyes dilated and an insane grin seeped from his lips. Looking over his shoulder at the body that lay crumbled on the floor, he shivered and rushed at the Mothula throwing his sheath to the ground allowing it to spin and clash across the floor scraping the once smooth stone. Screaming, he jumped backward, a gouge of flesh torn from his shoulder. Eyes glittering, he rushed once again, giving a warning call before severing the Mothula's wings from its body. Landing on its back, blood soaked the rest of its abdomen. The Mothula's black glittering eyes stared at Link with hatred as its pincers clipped together twice before crouching.

It leaped from where it stood, only to find a sword slipped between its ribs and slipped sideways, finding an exit at its hip. Its body landed opposite of Link, crumpled and torn in a small enclave at the side of the corridor. Walking on, he stumbled back into the next hallway to find an almost identical situation. In the small enclave was the broken body of a Mothula, and in front of him was a Miniblin, a trident clutched in its fist.

Link's eyes watered slightly as he stumbled forward, a grin once again taking over his mouth as he caught himself on the wall with the bloody fish's corpse hanging from the spikes. Right hand now coated in blood, left holding a stained sword, eyes dilated and scared, but a grin plastered across his face only resurfaced the one thought Link knew was true.

This temple would be his demise...or at least, something of him would die.  
And sanity would be the first step.

* * *

_Ah yes; how interesting. Now should this be Horror/Angst or shall it be Horror/Horror...hm... I'll do Angst (That's what _She_ said!)  
ANYWAY; please comment. _

**_Critique if you will/must, but please no flaming._**


End file.
